gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
K109
"Disco nunca morre! Música da época em que Liberty City era divertida." ''- Site do GTA IV'' "Junte-se a DJ Karl em uma jornada de volta ao auge de Liberty City, quando a discoteca nunca morreu e a música eletrônica nasceu." ''- Site do GTA IV'' "DJ Karl retorna ao K109 The Studio com uma nova mistura de clássicos do clube dos gostos de Chic e Créme D'Cocoa." ''- Site do GTA TLAD.'' K109 The Studio é uma estação de rádio em Grand Theft Auto IV e Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, que toca música disco e é apresentado pelo falecido Karl Lagerfeld. A versão Grand Theft Auto IV da estação é expandida no segundo episódio para download, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Playlist GTA IV *Peter Brown - "Burning Love Breakdown" (1977) *Tamiko Jones - "Can't Live Without Your Love" (1979) (removido em futuras atualizações) *Gino Soccio - "Dancer" (1979) *Suzy Q - "Get On Up and Do It Again" (1981) *Electrik Funk - "On a Journey" (1982) *Don Ray - "Standing in the Rain" (1978) *Cerrone - "Supernature" (1977) *Rainbow Brown - "Till You Surrender" (1981) *Harry Thumann - "Underwater" (1979) *Skatt Brothers - "Walk the Night" (1980) The Ballad of Gay Tony e Episodes from Liberty City *Change - "A Lover's Holiday" (1980) *Rufus feat. Chaka Khan - "Any Love" (1979) *The Fatback Band - "(Are You Ready) Do the Bus Stop" (1975) *A Taste of Honey - "Boogie Oogie Oogie" (1978) *The Trammps - "Disco Inferno" (1976) *Creme D'Cocoa - "Doin' the Dog" (1979) *Chic - "Everybody Dance" (1978) *Sister Sledge - "He's the Greatest Dancer" (1978) *Sylvester - "I Need You" (1980) *Sylvester - "Menergy" (1984) *Stephanie Mills - "Put Your Body in It" (1979) *Dan Hartman - "Relight My Fire" (1979) *Peaches & Herb - "Shake Your Groove Thing" (1978) *Rose Royce - "Still in Love" (1982) (Revovida em futuras atualizações) *Machine - "There But For the Grace of God Go I" (1979) *Candi Staton - "Young Hearts Run Free" (1976) Músicas deletadas O arquivo "american.gxt" mostra que as seguintes músicas foram planejadas para esta estação, mas não apareceram no jogo final: *Alicia Bridges - "I Love the Nightlife (Disco Round)" (1978) *Chic - "My Forbidden Lover" (1979) *Gloria Gaynor - "Never Can Say Goodbye" (1974) *GQ - "Disco Nights (Rock-Freak)" (1978) *Hamilton Bohannon - "Let's Start the Dance" (1978) *Michael Zager Band - "Let's All Chant" (1977) *Peaches & Herb - "Funtime" (1980) *The O'Jays - "I Love Music" (1975) *Vicki Sue Robinson - "Turn the Beat Around" (1976) Curiosidades *Esta é a estação de rádio favorita de Bernie Crane e Tony Prince, e é a estação padrão no carro de Tony. É também uma das duas estações de rádio favoritas da Albanian Mob, a outra sendo Liberty City Hardcore. *Esta estação de rádio toca dentro do Alderney Safehouse, Hercules e The 69th Street Diner. *Uma das faixas, "Walk The Night" do Skatt Brothers, foi na verdade o tema de um evento de licenciamento bastante infame. Devido à morte do vocalista do Skatt Brothers, Sean Delaney, a Rockstar Games contratou um investigador particular para rastrear parentes sobreviventes de Delaney, a fim de garantir os direitos da faixa, uma vez que a empresa sentiu que a música era extremamente importante para o jogo. Categoria:Rádios do GTA IV Categoria:Rádios